


The servants rather peculiar fetishes

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: "Upon getting accustomed to his new physical body, this sex hungry bird craves for his chosen King Vessel..."Plotwhatplot. Definetly not sorry. Please enjoy! <3





	The servants rather peculiar fetishes

He was already used to his djinns constant presence, since the arrival of the 4th magi on this island, caused by the overflow of magoi he had brought with him. Also the sexual desires and fantasies his servant wants to live out with his new found physical body, he found himself growing accustomed to and rather fond of in his bedroom. Just all the kinks and fetishes he was eager to try out weren't that easy to get used to.  
So it was this evening, that the King of Sindria was squeezing himself into frilly, seethrough clothes, made to actually cover the supple curves of female dancers.

„How about you wear some seductive female clothing for this night? I'm eager to see your beautiful body covered with the light fabric, just enough to make you fanatasize what lies underneath...“

A pleasant shiver went down Sinbad's spine as he remembered the challenging look Focalor was giving him while smirking mischievously.

Not quite able to explain the feeling of pure desire he felt for his djinn, he finished placing all the golden jewelry around his ankles and neck. Inspecting himself with a sceptical glance in the mirror, he was quite satisfied in his appeareance.  
Tying his purple, sleek hair into a ponytail with one swift move, he decides that not even one of his concubines could hold a candle to his obvious good looks, no matter what he's wearing. Or rather not wearing. Turning around to enter his chamber through the curtains, he can feel the anticipation flaming up in his nether regions; wondering what kind of response he will get regarding the feminine attire framing his body. Focalor better be damn well pleased with this...

 

Upon entering the candlelit chamber, Focalor naked in all his glory, was waiting on the large bed in sweet anticipation. Incense was filling the air with the scent of sandalwood, pleasing even the sense of smell.  
Gazing up and down his approaching partners figure, with an expression of approval, he beckons him with one finger, luring him in.

„I knew you would look gorgeous in thoose, my King. Allthough i must admit that i can't wait to take it off you again...“

Crawling closer to the edge with a playful attitude to meet his alluring prize of this evening, he can feel himself getting excited way too quickly. Not even any woman in his past was able to invoke thoose intense feeling of sexual desire inside him. His King was guilty; guilty of posessing such a sinful body that drove him insane.

Reaching his King, he places his hands on his hips, slowly kissing a trail downwards the toned stomach, working his way towards the awakening arousal hidden behind the thin fabric.  
Grazing his cock slightly with his lips, earning a pleased moan from his candidate.

Sinbad takes one hand to grab into Focalors feathery auburn hair, feeling the smooth texture on his fingertips.

„You sure like to tease me, don't you?“

Eyes burning with growing passion, Focalor looks up meeting his partners gaze.

„Sssh... no talking tonight. Your capable mouth will be needed for other duties and i don't want you to use your energy for chatting right now.“

Tugging on Sinbad's ponytail, he guides them together for a rough kiss, giving his kings lips a harsh bite before parting again, as he slumps down backwards onto the bed, dragging his King with him. Sinbad catches himself on his palms before landing ontop of his lover, giving a short surprised grunt.

„Take me in your usually so big mouth and pleasure me. The catch is, your not allowed to touch yourself, no matter how badly you want to satisfy your own needs. And remember, no talking. That also means no objecting. Now, get to work.“

Returning a seemingly defiant look, he bows down taking his djinns cock in one hand while cupping his swollen sac in the other, gently fondling, while licking the thick shaft upwards, reaching the tip and sucking it in, tasting the bitterness of pre-cum.

Raking through his lovers silky hair while his head is moving up and down, taking him in completely with lewd sucking noises, was the best sight to behold. Watching his usually so proud and stubborn King sucking his dick so needily, drove him to the edge of ecstasy.  
Never, he thought, would he ever long for someone so much again. The time he spent alone in the dungeon, made him numb to any feelings, till Sinbad conquered these cursed halls and he chose him as his King vessel. A descision he would never regret.

Smiling in satisfaction over his chosen candidate, he yanks him off his wet cock, throwing him face down into the sheets. Grabbing his quivering buttcheeks to hold him up, he ruts his dick painstakingly over his crack, teasing the tight hole lying between. Nudging the entrance with his head, eliciting sweets moans out of his lovers mouth.

„T...take me already and stop fooling around!“

„What did i say about no talking? Maybe you should try and beg cutely instead...“ 

Punishing the rule break with a sharp slap on one of his cheeks, leaving behind a red trail and making Sinbad gasp in surprise, his grip is tightening on his hips. Pushing his whole lenght in with one smooth thrust, he purrs to the sensation of the strong grip Sinbad is giving him in response to his crude intrusion.  
Not giving him any time to get used to his size, Focalor starts pounding into him hard and fast, hitting that sweet spot deep inside his king immediatly, rewarding him with ragged breathing and staggered, lustful moans.  
Not slowing down his pace, he reaches around to grab his partners painful swollen cock, pumping it frantically, stimulating him from both sides, driving him to his climax.  
Sinbad gave out a deep, throaty grunt and spilled himself over the sheets and his servants hand. Focalor feeling the convulsions around him, finally able to let go of the building pressure in his loins, comes inside him while letting out a sensual sigh.  
Riding out the last ripples of his orgasm, he pulls out slowly, watching is cum dripping out, running down Sin's thighs and soiling the sheets beneath him.

Pleased at his work, he takes his King by the shoulders, rolling him gently around on his back, crawling ontop of him to brush his wet bangs out of his face. 

Sinbad still breathing heavily with fluttering eye lids, sluggishly heaves his arms around his djinn resting on his chest, embracing him gently.  
Exhausted by the quite intense act of love making, he feels himself drifting off to sleep.

„Your so quick to nap after our tiny work outs...well, you will certainly need the rest now, after all, im expecting you to be up for more playtime later...“

Hearing his servants faint chuckle fading into distance, he falls asleep, not realizing the threat of his cheeky djinn...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot to practice smut and cause i simply love this pairing. hue.


End file.
